1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-optic measuring apparatus for measuring physical quantities, such as position, speed, acceleration, force, pressure, elongation, temperature, and more particularly to such apparatus wherein at least one optical fiber conducts light between an electronic unit E and a transducer G.
2. Prior Art
Co-pending U. S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 43,031, filed May 25, 1979, now Pat. No. 4,281,245, discloses a number of embodiments for measuring physical quantities such as position, force, pressure, temperature, etc. by fiber-optic methods utilizing the ray path through one or more interference filters, the positions of which relative to a fiber end surface may be caused to vary by the physical characteristic being measured.